


Black Cat

by eerian_sadow



Series: Phoenix 'verse [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: prowlxjazz, M/M, Pets, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz likes cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> not a single clue where this came from exactly. just popped into my head and went, "Hi! i'm a Prowl's-not-dead AU. want to play?" so i said yes.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/00080bg5/)

They hadn’t been surprised to see the number of feral primitives that had moved into the cities in the wake of the war. The animals had been quick to reclaim what the mechs had left devastated in their own quest for survival. They had also been surprisingly unwilling to move back out of the cities once the sapient population of Cybertron started moving back in.

Jazz couldn’t say he blamed them. He would be pretty unwilling to be kicked out of his home--again--by someone bigger and stronger too. He and Prowl had simply decided to leave the pack of feral cybercats inhabiting their property alone and build around their habitat.

It became a symbiotic relationship for the couple and the five cats. Jazz and Prowl built them a sturdier shelter and the cybercats kept the small vermin to a minimum. The saboteur started leaving them low grade energon sitting near their shelter and they actively guarded the house at night.

Jazz provided medical attention to an ailing new-sparked kitten and the kitten became his new best friend.

Prowl tried not to overanalyze the fact that the cyberkitten looked like a tiny version of Ravage. It was adorable and Jazz loved it, so he thought he could banish the connotations associated with the tiny black cat.  



End file.
